


Ambition, Hustle, And Peace

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are ambition and hustle enough?</p><p>Prompt: Ambition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambition, Hustle, And Peace

Many people thought it was a quote that fully defined Sean’s personality: “I don't know why on the wheel of fortune of personality traits it stopped on ambition and hustle and drive.”

Even his family seemed to define him that way. Mack, to Elijah’s annoyance, often called Sean ’Senator’. To Mack it was an affectionate nickname from childhood based on Sean’s outgoing, determined personality. But Elijah saw those traits as a barely cloaked cover-up for the fear that lay beneath.

“Why can’t you believe that you’re good enough the way you are?” he asked. “Why always so driven to be something more?”

Sean shrugged and shook his head, eyebrows raised in bewilderment. “I don’t know,” he told Elijah. Then he frowned. “Why? Does it bother you?”

Elijah stood silently for a moment, and then gently caressed the lapel of Sean’s suit coat, his face thoughtful in the dim light.

“You’re never content,” he said finally. “And that bothers me, yeah.”

Sean’s arms looped around his neck and drew him close. “I’m content now,” he whispered, rocking Elijah gently in his arms.

Elijah glanced up at him, frowning his disbelief.

“I am,” Sean insisted. His right hand moved to tenderly cradle Elijah’s face and his voice grew softer. “I am.”

“No urgent need to go buy up the rights to some fucking disaster movie that’d require ten million just for special effects?”

Sean’s head shook slowly as he once again rocked Elijah in his arms.

“Good,” Elijah murmured. “Because now and then I’d like to think that I’m enough.”

Sean’s answer was murmured against his hair. “Believe me, Elijah, you calm that storm. Enough doesn’t say it. You’re more than enough. You’re the only dream I’ve ever had that didn’t wither when the sun rose.” His arms tightened. “You’re my peace.”


End file.
